elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nord (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Really? Do we really need a seperate race page for all of the races in Skyrim? Can we just delete this and keep using a single page which encompasses all games? Aleksandr the Great (talk) 21:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean this page here, Race? Although that page does show a very brief over view, I was planning to update the different Skyrim race pages with several sections of information that would be useful when deciding which race to play as. These sections include skill bonus (arguably the least useful info now), starting spells (being more important than in the past as the spells cannot be custom created anymore, meaning each one is unique and valuable), and racial abilities (these have been confirmed to be overhauled from their previous versions promising to be much more interesting). Please check Bosmer_(Skyrim) to see an early example. I could include this information on a single page, but the page would end up being quite long. However, for purposes of comparison, a single page with a really nice chart might be a good idea too.Liberal Ideas (talk) 06:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I found the race page clunky given how it has the attributes/skills listed for Oblivion, so if anyone wants to make a new one for Skyrim with the proper listing go right ahead, until then I'm quite content with the indivdual pages. 19:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Sigh, I've been thinking about which race I should be for weeks and cant seem to make a decision. I'm stuck between Argonians and Nords. I would like some other peoples opinions to help me decide. Well.... this isn't the place to be asking. You need to create a forum or blog post for those kind of discussions. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 09:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Nord Height How tall is the average Nord? I have looked all over but can find nothing on heights! they are described as tall fair haired people but what is tall? they could be 6ft to 7ft? does anybody know the average height of the Nords? 21:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) : I, too, am interested in this. Here are my 2 additional questions: When looking at 2 races of different height (looking at a Nord standing next to an Imperial/'Breton') can you easily notice their difference in height? Are characters Height noticable in the game through First Person view? As in when you are playing a Nord, do you see yourself taller (looking down) than other human races like Imperial/'Breton'? And vise versa, when you are playing as an Imperial/'Breton', do you see yourself as shorter (looking up) than a Nord? --PierceTheTruth : The height difference is noticeable in third person easily. When playing as a female Breton, I noticed that Aela, my most common companion, stands a full head taller than my character. I also noticed that I had to look up to most nords and all Altmer. It's barely noticeable, but still there. Why Pala-Nords? How does Nord say Heavy Armor and Restoration to folks? Redguard or Breton would be better for people looking to play paladin-types. Nord bonuses and abilities seem to me to be a lot more focused on mobility and heavy strikes; make use of that early +10 boost to Two-Handed, stay agile with the suggested light armor, and chase people after you Battlecry them into cowardice. Even better is to give them Resist Fire gear to complement their cold resistance and make mobile dragonhunters out of them. Obviously you CAN overrule the game and run a Nord as a heavy-armor guy with one-handed weapons and Restoration spells, but it seems a gross misuse of their tendencies and talents. There any justification for that which I missed? : The way the game plays you can make your character good at anything you want no matter what the race but technically your right. Use the cards your dealt with is a good philosophy. Epzo (talk) 21:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) : Vandalisim on the regular page, not sure how to get rid of it. : Appearences Ok, so I was just wondering if add-ons should be added to appearences, ya know, like: * ** ** ** Just give me your suggestions. ☞ Яǐɱ 04:18, April 3, 2013 (UTC)